Time of Our Life
by 1221bookworm
Summary: Carswell Thorne has to deal with some of the downsides of being famous - and Cress has to remind him that it's still worth it because of all the good memories they have and the friends that they made. Or, A short story based on Taylor Swift's "Long Live".


**_A/N: Here we are for Prompt 2 for Cresswell in TLC Shipweeks 2018. The prompt is Photogragh. And thanks to some help from my sister BooksRgood4u, I used the lyrics below for inspiration. They come from Taylor Swift's song, "Long Live." Here is verse 2:_**

I said remember this feeling

I passed the pictures around

Of all the years that we stood there

On the sidelines wishing for right now

We are the Kings and the Queens

You traded your baseball cap for a crown

When they gave us our trophies

And we held them up for our town

And the Cynics were outraged

Screaming, "This is absurd!"

Cause for a moment a band of thieves

In ripped up jeans

Got to rule the world.

 ** _A/N 2: I don't own the Lunar Chronicles or Long Live. Just the little mashup I made when I put the two of them together._**

"This is absurd." Carswell threw his port down angrily, not really caring if it became damaged beyond repair.

"What's absurd?" Cress came in from the galley, carrying a plate for each of them. She handed Carswell's to him before bending to pick up his discarded port.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Carswell stabbed angrily at his food, which only caused it to skid across his plate and add to the frustration welling in his chest.

Cress had already revived his portscreen, and with a quick glance at him for permission, which he gave with a dejected shrug, she opened his recent comms to see what had set off such a strong reaction.

Her lips moved silently as she read it over, her eyes widening with each line. When she was done, she turned a bright smile to him.

"What an honor!" She placed the port carefully out of his reach. "Why aren't you happy about it?" she asked when he didn't respond.

"It's a joke. It's just my parent's way to try and re-own me."

"Your parents? I didn't see their names on the invitation." Cress snatched the port back, her eyes darting over the screen.

"Not officially. But they'll both be there with bells on and proud as peacocks. It'll be as if they didn't just wash their hands of me when I was in prison."

Cress giggled. "You were in prison for stealing a military ship. Your father is military, and probably afraid they'd accuse him of aiding and abetting you."

Shaking his head, Carswell responded, "His reputation is too good for that to happen to him."

"I still think it's a very nice gesture. You should be honored. They may even give you the keys to the city."

"And then they'll change the locks the next day. Whatever they think now, they'll always remember the ship thief."

"Only if you let them." Cress collected his empty plate and stacked it with hers. "This is the perfect opportunity to show them you've changed."

"My associations certainly have. Emperors, and Queens, and Princesses, oh my."

Cress smiled warmly. "That too." She leaned in, planting a playful kiss on his lips. "You're just finally showing the world the man I saw in your file."

He tried to return the kiss, but she had already straightened, her attention turned to a new comm on his screen. "Ad." She told him, dismissing the notification. He shrugged in acceptance. "Don't be glum," she scolded him. "It's one party."

"And a speech."

"And a speech." She agreed. "But it's better than them wanting to lynch you for your newfound popularity.

Carswell had to laugh at her use of the Second-Era mob rule form of punishment. "I guess that's something to be grateful for."

"Look." Cress held his port out to him. She had scrolled through his photos, and opened to one Iko had taken right after Cinder's coronation. They were back in Cinder's room, ostensibly to finish off Scarlet's cake, but all so full from the feast that more cake had been the last thing on their mind. This particular photo showed all of them: He stood there with his arm around Cress, next to Kai who was standing so close to Cinder that they nearly touched, Winter standing in front of Jacin, who had his hand on her shoulder, and Scarlet and Wolf, the latter's shoulder hunched so Iko could fit him into the picture.

The memory made him smile. He took the port from Cress, swiping forward to other pictures taken that day. He smiled at one of him with his arms around Cinder and Iko. There was a candid shot of Jacin wondering what to do with his now icing covered knife.

His favorite one was last. All of the girls had been modeling with Cinder's crown, each making faces at the camera as their picture was taken. This last one showed him wearing the crown, Cinder next to him, attempting to keep it on straight. Even Cress was in the picture, her cheeks streaked with tears as she laughed at their antics.

He paused there, letting the feelings of friendship and accomplishment soothe his anger.

They really had done something kind of great. Maybe they did deserve another party to celebrate it.

He clicked off the port and laid it down gently. Cress was smiling at him as if she, too, had been reliving the memories.

Gently, he kissed her. "What have I done to deserve you, Cress? You always know exactly what to say."

Blushing, she shook her head. "I knew you deserved the trophy. You just needed to believe it, too."

"Medal." He corrected her, opening his port to the invitation and showing it to her. "They're giving me a medal."

"Sorry," she said, standing with the dishes. "You still deserve it." She disappeared again, and Carswell leaned back in his chair, flipping his port back to the photo.

It really had been the best time of his life spent with his best friends.

Still grinning, he turned back to the invitation and sent in his RSVP. If the city of Los Angeles wanted to celebrate, he was ready.


End file.
